Patent Application FR 94 06356 (Jacques MEERSSEMAN) describes a promotional envelope for correspondence, of which the front face comprises a zone devoted to the address, a zone devoted to franking and a zone devoted to promotional advertizing, which is disposed to the left of the front face with respect to the address zone, or beneath the address zone and which may be completed by a promotional mark on the back of the envelope which may be enlarged by one or two surfaces equivalent to the rear surface of the envelope, which is (are) detachable from the envelope.